Layton OCs Wiki:Grace Midnight
"You don't remember, do you?" - Grace to Descole, Grace Midnight and the City of Gold Profile Appearence She wears a red blouse, black jacket, black trousers and red shoes. When she was 7 years old, she wore a red turtleneck, a black dungaree-style dress, red knee-length socks and black shoes. When she was 12 years old, Grace wore a red blouse, a black skirt with a red stripe at the bottom, black leggings and red shoes. When she was 17 years old, she wore a red blouse, a dark red v-neck pull-over, a black skirt and black boots. Personality She is calm, cunning and very intelligent. Grace has the ability to solve 70 picarat puzzles with no problems. She can fence and is a black-belt in Judo. It is quite hard to make Grace lose her temper. But then again, it is easy to get on her nerves. She keeps a ancient replica of the Mask of Chaos in her jacket pocket. She gave the Mask of Order half to Jean Descole. Grace may not show it at first, but she cares for Descole deeply and will never leave his side, even if it results in her own death. Grace was so smart that, when she was 7, had the mindset of a 10-year-old girl and acted in the according manner of a child that age. Biography Grace is a calm, collected young lady who is always alert. Her only family left is her 23-year-old brother, Clive Dove. She is the guardian of the City of Gold, which is the 4th Azran Legacy. She has been following (Or searching for, as she calls it) Jean Descole as best as she can since she was 7 years old. The pair's first meeting was in the park of Grace's hometown, Brook. She developed a close bond with him over the few days that he was staying in town. 17 years later, she met him for the second time in Misthallery then in Ambrosia and then in the Infinite Vault of Akbadain (Sorry i got it wrong in the image). Grace has a crush on Descole, which she is constantly trying to hide. Plot Early Life 7-year-old Grace was in town with her mother and little brother, Clive. Her mother notices Jean Descole's mother, they seem to know each other and quickly engage in conversation. Descole himself, who is 11 at the time, goes up to Grace and introduces himself to her. Grace seems a little shy at first, but opens up when he mentions the Azran civilisation. She offers to take him to the City of Gold, he accepts the offer. Grace takes him to it and they both go inside. Descole is registered as a 'friend' on the system, which controls entry to the city. Grace shows Descole a replica of the Masks of Chaos and Order, which she found in the city. She gives the Mask of Order half to Descole as a sign of their friendship. Descole reveals that he is, in fact, on holiday at the town and will be staying for a few more days. On the last day of Descole's holiday, the pair are in the city again and she says that she will never forget him. Descole blushes at this and asks her if there are any cameras in the City except the one at the entrance. When Grace says no, Descole smiles a little and turns to face her. He pulls her close and kisses her, which causes Grace to beg Descole to stay. He says that he can't stay, since he is only on a holiday. After he leaves with his mother, Grace promises that she will search for him untill she finds him. When she was 12, Grace visited Akbadain alone. She snuck out of her holiday house in Stansbury, and went there. She had taken food and supplys, just in case she was there for a while. She searched almost the whole thing and even found the first room of the Infinite Vault of Akbadain. This room had a ancient safe, which had a 100 picarat puzzle lock. It took Grace 15 minutes to solve the puzzle lock and open the safe. She found a whole pile of Azran coins inside, but she took only 3. After finding the safe, she locked it back up and left Akbadain and went home. One of the coins was for herself, the second for Clive and the third for Descole. When she was 17, Grace's parents died. The explosion which killed Claire Folly also killed Grace's parents. (She is Clive's older sister after all) Unlike her brother, she took the situation calmly and thanked Hershel Layton for stopping her brother from getting into the burning buildings. She brought Clive to social services and discussed with them the issue of Clive's home. He was an orphan now and Grace was living alone at her parent's old home in Brook. She told Social Services that she had no time to look after Clive, becuase of her search for Descole. In the end, Constance Dove (a friend of the family) adopted Clive, and he changed his surname from Midnight to Dove. Professor Layton and the Spectre's Call Now 24 years old, Grace arrived in Misthallery just after Layton; she was following a possible lead to Descole. When Doland Noble revealed himself to be Descole, Grace's search was over for now. After he was defeated, Descole fled the scene. Grace was in the alley he chose to run down, and she hid in an intersection to avoid his gaze. But, a clumsy blunder caused him to notice her presense. When he asked her what she was doing, Grace simply replied that she was interested in the Azran and was looking for Ambrosia. Initially, Descole thought that she was a Targent spy, but she assured him that she wasn't. He left, dropping a ticket to the Eternal Kingdom Opera. Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva Grace attended the opera in the persona of Marco Brock, in order to not pull attention to herself. When Luke and Janice escaped from Descole's henchmen, Grace attempted to run the other way, but was blocked by more henchmen. She proceeded to beat them all up, shouting random phrases like "Alright, Alright!" and "Not my scrapbook!" for effect. At this point, Grace lost her costume by accident. She managed to get to the room with the Detragen in it before Amelia. She hid in one of the slats in the wall untill Layton and co. arrived. She slipped behind one of the pipes and hid behind the Detragen while Layton was talking about Whistler's plan. When Descole made the platform rise, Grace was on it with Descole and Janice, but neither of them knew that she was there. She had to hold on for dear life when Descole made the castle turn into a giant robot. After Descole and Layton's second duel, before Descole fell, Grace jumped off of the robot and started to go into the forest. Descole fell off the robot and Grace ran to his aid. She patched up his wounds (which were fatal, if Grace hadn't helped he would have died) and brought him to the beach. Noticing that there was a boat left, Grace rowed herself and Descole back to shore. He thanked her for her assistence and swiftly took his leave. Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask A 25-year-old Grace witnesses Descole talking with Raymond about the Infinite Vault of Akbadain. She is very happy to see that he has accomplished finding it. When Targent appears, Grace is shocked and worried becuase she sees that they have weapons. She had to restrain herself from going and beating up Bronev herself when Bronev was hurting Descole. When Raymond threw the smoke bomb, Grace ran ahead and offered her help to Raymond and Descole. She brought them both to an old shack outside Monte d'Or. She did all she could to help Descole's pain ease. She took this oppurtunity to give Descole the coin she had found in Akbadain and kept to give to him. After she gave it to him she told him: "I have lots of secrets I could tell you, but I won't becuase you aren't ready for them". She left shortly afterwards. Professor Layton and the Azran Legacies To be added Professor Layton and Pandora's Box Grace was looking for Descole in Folsense after following Layton, hoping he might lead her to him. She had no such luck and found Anton instead. She saw him just after he locked up Layton and Luke. She asked him if he knew Descole, but he didn't. Grace then told him that if he needed any help, he could come and visit her in Brook. Grace Midnight and the City of Gold A month after the events of Professor Layton and the Lost Future, Grace finally manages to get Clive out of prison legally. Grace recives a letter from her Uncle Charles, which demands for her to give him the City of Gold, or he will blow up Brook to find it. The letter requests that she goes to Brangle Manor, at the top of Nettle Hill. She decides to go there with Clive. On the way there, her friend Finch and his sister, Lucy, tell them that a man named Charles told them to tell her to go to Brangle Manor, please. Lucy also states that she is the president of the 'Lukettes', a fan club made for people who like Luke Triton. Lucy's full name is Lucy Teal, which is the same initials as Luke Triton. (weird) The current members of the Lukettes are: Arriana Barde, Flora Reinhold and Lucy Teal. (Rest to be added later) Grace Midnight and Bronev's Return A few weeks after the events of the City of Gold, Grace finds out that Charles was a member of Targent and had informed Bronev of the City of Gold's existence. Anton Herzen arrives at the town, asking Grace to restore his youth, becuase A. He dreamt that Sophia told him to, B. becuase Katia died from cancer and C. becuase Grace had told him that she would help him if he asked her to. Luckily, Descole had left behind and invention which restored people's youth to them (uncanny...) and Grace uses it to make Anton young again. Anton thanked her and decided that he would stay in the house next-door for a few months. (Rest to be added later) Media Grace Midnight (12).png|Grace (12) Grace Midnight (7).PNG|Grace (7) You don't remember....png|"You don't remember... Do you?" Grace Midnight (24, 25, 26, 27).png|Grace (24, 25, 26 and 27) Grace Midnight (17).png|Grace (17) Grace Midnight (17).png|Grace (17) Trivia *In Bronev's Return'','' it is shown she can play the piano. *Like Don Paolo and Descole, Grace is good at disguising herself, as shown in Eternal Diva *Grace is left-handed and has terrible handwriting. *Descole, Professor Layton, Anton Herzen, Randall Ascot and Grace Midnight are currently the only characters who are known to be able to sword-fight/fence. *Grace is a black-belt Judoka *She is shown in City of Gold to be a skilled Manga-Artist.